The size of electronic devices ranges from the very small to the very large. Gaming devices, portable data assistants (PDAs) and other portable computing devices, laptops, cell phones, smart phones, video players, music players, medical devices, and numerous other types of electronic devices are typically provided in sizes and shapes that are convenient for a user to hold, carry, and transport, for example, by being able to fit within a user's purse or pocket. For example, portable electronic devices are beginning to be used as personal computing platforms, combining computational power and communication capabilities with user convenience in a compact form. Typically such devices include a display used to present pertinent information to the user and, in some cases, the display surface can also be used as a touch sensitive input device. A popular form of such a portable electronic device fits comfortably in a shirt pocket. Other useful forms include non-mobile devices having retractable displays; for example these might be used on the desk of a student or a business professional, or attached to the seat of an automobile or an aircraft.
Existing flexible devices have typically been mechanically complex, making them bulky and heavy and awkward to use. There remains a need for a simple retraction mechanism that is compact and light-weight; this can lead to a flexible device that is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and suitable for both mobile and fixed devices. Thus, despite the progress made in electronic devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for making and using flexible devices.